What's Precious In Life
by Janis B
Summary: Piper becomes involved in her new friend's problems at the same time the Gages welcome the new baby into the family
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. 

Rated: PG

_ "**What's Precious In Life"**_

** _~ Chapter One ~_**

"Piper are you going to come over to do your homework like you promised me?" MacKenzie Wilson asked as she and Piper Gage got off the bus from school. 

"I'll have to call my brother Chris and make sure it's okay," Piper told her thinking and if that doesn't work I'll call Mom at work. In fact she surmised I might just call Mom to start with. "I'm sure I'll be able, especially since we will be working on our science project."

With that both Piper and MacKenzie scurried up the driveway and round to the back door. "Mom I'm home," the young girl called leading the way inside Piper following close behind.

"Who's your friend Kenzie?" Lorna Wilson asked coming into the kitchen where the girls were.

"This is Piper Gage she just lives down the street," Kenzie announced, "we're going to work on our science project."

Nervously Lorna looked at the clock it read three forty-five smiling she said, "That will be fine as long as Piper leaves before your father gets home at five."

Both girls nodded their heads yes Piper politely asking if she could call her Mom. "All right but be quick in case Kenzie's father is trying to call."

Agreeing Piper quickly dialed Syd's number at headquarters. "Ranger Gage," came the answer from the other end.

"Dad how come you are answering Mom's phone?" she asked.

"Cause she went up to Aunt Alex's office. Can I help you?"

"I'm just calling to say that I'm at MacKenzie Wilson's she lives down the street from us in the white house. We're working on our science project can you let Chris know I'll be home at five?" she asked.

"You think maybe I could talk to Mackenzie's Mom?" Gage asked.

Sighing deeply Piper held the phone out to Kenzie's Mom, "Mrs. Wilson my Dad wants to talk to you."

Smiling slightly Lorna took the phone from Piper holding her hand over the receiver she told the girls that they had better get at it before clearing her throat to talk to Gage. Watching the girls open their book bags she put the phone to her ear. "Mr. Gage," she answered.

"Yes Mrs. Wilson just checking that this little plan of the girls is all right with you," Gage began to explain.

"It's fine they are doing school work. I'll send her home about five before my husband gets here," she told him.

"That sounds fine to me," Gage told the woman. "I think Sydney and I are about to wrap things up and head for home too. If she's any trouble just send her home."

"I'm sure she won't be," Lorna absently replied once again looking at the clock.

"All right then," Gage answered, "Bye."

"Bye," she said quickly cutting the line.

Holding the phone in his hand a moment Gage slowly put it in its cradle. "Who was on the phone Gage?" Syd asked coming into the office behind him.

"MacKenzie Wilson's mother Piper is over there working on a science project," Gage told her taking hold of her hand. "You about ready to go?" he asked smiling into her face.

"Gage what is it?" Syd asked eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Not a thing," he told her letting the Gage grin cross his face. "Nothing other then you need to get your feet up for a while Ranger Cooke."

"Gage I'm fine and I can tell that something is up so go ahead and tell me so I don't get stressed out. You know that Dr. Marshall told you stress is not good for me," she prodded trying to find out what was bothering him.

"Sydney there is nothing bothering me, nothing for you to stress about. Piper is working on a science project and will be home at five. Besides you need to call Chris and let him know where she is since she called to ask you not him," Gage told her standing up brushing against her as he did so.

"You guys off?" Sumner asked coming into the office just as the partners were exiting.

"That was the general plan," Gage told him. Syd had her cell phone to her ear placing the call to her son letting Gage guide her out of the office.

"See you tomorrow," Sumner called to them just as the phone on Syd's desk began to ring.

"Yeah night Sumner," Gage called over his shoulder as Sumner picked it up.

"Ranger Sumner," he said into the phone.

"Uncle Matt where's Mom and Dad," Piper was crying into the phone.

"Pipe what's wrong?" Sumner questioned.

"I need Mom and Dad," she wailed again.

"They just left Honey let me see if I can catch them. Don't hang up," he told her laying the phone down to run after the Gages.

"Hey Gage," he called seeing Gage step into the elevator behind Syd.

Holding the door Gage asked, "Can't it wait Sumner?"

"Gage it's Piper on the phone and she is in tears crying for you and Syd," Matt answered.

Hearing Matt's words Syd cried out, "Go Gage." Leaving her to Matt to help her waddle back to the office as Gage rushed to get the phone.

Grabbing up the phone he shouted, "Piper Honey what is it?"

"Dad it's me," Chris' voice came over the line.

"Chris where's Piper? Is she all right?" Gage was firing the questions at his son. Sydney was standing beside him now her face showing her worry and fear.

"She's right here, Dad it's not good you and Mom need to get home," Chris began.

"Chris just tell me what is going on," Gage tried to keep his voice even and his impatience in check. He could feel Syd' s hand clutching to his arm.

"All right," he still hedged finally just jumping in. "MacKenzie's father came home early and was mad because Piper was over he hit Mrs. Wilson in the face and well Pipe tried to stop him. He turned on her Dad; he nailed her good in the face. I called 911 cause I thought that they could get here faster then you and Mom if there was a car in the area. While I was doing that Pipe called you," he finished explaining to his Dad.

With his eyes fixed on Sydney Gage asked, "Does Piper need medical attention?"

"I requested EMTs too Dad I'll make sure she gets checked out," Chris assured his father adding, "Please just get home."

"We're leaving right now Chris," Gage answered laying the phone down.

"Gage?" Syd questioned her husband tears in her eyes her fingers digging into his arm.

"Syd we need to get home," Gage began. "According to Chris Mackenzie Wilson's father came home and lost it with his wife. Piper tried to stop him and he hit her…" Gage's voice trailed away like Syd wanting to know his little girl was all right. Once he knew that he was going to have a few choice words with this Wilson.

"Let's go Gage," Syd prodded him knowing she'd get the rest of the story from him on the way home.

"Gage let us know," Sumner called after them watching Gage's head bob up and down in a nod as he and Syd hurried down the hall.

"Let us know what?" Trivette asked as he and Walker came down the hall from the opposite direction.

"Piper got hurt," Sumner answered quickly explaining what he knew.

"Trivette why don't you and Sumner take a ride over there and see if they need any help," Walker suggested. "And keep me posted."

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

_ ~ Chapter Two ~_

"Gage she's got to be all right," Sydney murmured her hand rubbing over her belly a pain stabbing her back.

"Sumner talked to her Honey she called us…" Gage tried to reassure her as he weaved through the traffic to get home. Stealing a sideways glance he caught Syd's face seeing the tears on her cheeks. Reaching out he took her hand pulling it to his lips.

She bit her lip the aching pain in her back plaguing her; she tried to ignore it knowing Piper needed her.

"What the…" Gage cussed under his breath their street was blocked off by two DPD cars.

Screeching to a halt Gage jumped from his car. "I'm sorry sir we have a situation here," one of the officers began to tell him walking towards him.

"Texas Rangers," Gage was all ready talking, "We're well aware of the situation our kids are involved."

"Gage," a police sergeant recognized him.

"Terry," Gage replied seeing the officer, sergeant Terry James. "What's going on?"

"I thought you lived in these parts think maybe we can use your house for a command post?"

"A command post?" Gage questioned.

"Yeah we have a hostage situation down the street," James began to explain. "Some guy came home started wailing on his wife and some neighbour kid. We got the call and when we got to the residence the guy had the wife at gunpoint, shots were fired. They're hold up in the house."

"My son called it in," Gage told him. "My daughter Piper was the neighbour kid, we need to get home."

"You're right," the sergeant agreed barking out the order to get the car out of the way and let the rangers through.

"Thanks," Gage shouted over his shoulder as he ran back to the car where Syd waited. The police cruiser backed up and he drove through stepping on it to screech to a stop in front of their house.

The EMT was in the driveway along with a police car Gage had all ready shoved the car into park and got out all but forgetting about Syd. "Francis," she cried out the car door was open and she struggled to get out.

"Syd I'm sorry," he called to her rushing back to help her.

"Just help me up," she hissed clutching to his arm another dull pain moving across her back, "Umm Gage," she moaned her free hand going to her back.

"Syd what's wrong?"

"Nothing more then usual," she told him through gritted teeth. "Let's get inside."

With his arm around his wife they hurried inside as fast as they could. "Mommy, Daddy," Cat yelled as Gage opened the door, "Piper got her nose broke."

"Oww, Oww, Oww," Piper cried out both Sydney and Gage going to where their daughter was being attended by the emergency people. Chris was beside her holding on to her hand definitely relieved to see his Mom and Dad.

"Mommy," Piper cried catching sight of Sydney.

"Oh Pipe I'm so sorry Honey," Syd cried going to sit beside Piper on the couch taking her daughter in her arms. Both her eyes were black and her nose quite swollen. Blood covered the front of her shirt from where her nose had been bleeding.

Gage had knelt down in front of her taking her shaking little hand in his. It took all his willpower to keep his anger in check so that he didn't go charging over to the Wilsons and give the man a good pounding.

"We're ready to transport her to emergency," one of the attending EMT told them.

"I want Daddy to carry me… please Daddy… I want you and Mommy to come with me," Piper's little voice pleaded.

"Of course Sweetie," Syd answered before Gage had a chance.

Looking to Chris Gage asked, "Will you be all right here with Cat?"

"Sure Dad…" Chris began to say only to be cut off by Sumner.

"Chris mind if I stay here and keep you two company?" he asked.

"Really Sumner we'll be okay," Chris told him.

"You know you will be and I know you will be but we both know your Mom and Dad will feel better if I stay," Sumner offered the in the way of an excuse picking Cat up while he spoke.

Nodding his head Chris agreed happy for Sumner's company until his mother and father returned.

"Thanks Sumner," Syd murmured letting go of Piper so Gage could lift her into his arms. He cradled her close her head resting against her father's chest.

"Hey guys on your way to the ER?" Trivette had just come into the room asking the question.

"Yeah that's where we're headed," Gage answered holding Piper a little closer. "Coming Syd?"

"Give me a sec," she answered feeling her stomach begin to turn and cramp up. Hoisting herself to her feet she suddenly was over taken by a bout of dizziness finding herself dropping back down to the couch.

"Sydney?" Gage cried out watching her fall back on the couch.

Trivette instantly went to her aid. "Syd slow down here," he told her taking hold of her arms to prevent her from trying to get up again right away.

One of the EMT had moved in front of her and was all ready taking her pulse noting how pale she was and the beads of perspiration on her forehead.

"I'm all right," she protested, "It's just all the excitement and I'm worried about my daughter."

Ignoring her the young woman attending her asked, "How far along are you Mrs. Gage?"

"I've still got a month to go," Syd snapped, "My big concern right now is Piper."

"Sydney take a few deep breaths and let them do there job," Gage commanded looking into her face catching her eyes. "Piper is all right for a minute, she's with us and she is safe from harm," he sternly told her.

Closing her eyes for a moment she let herself calm down. "Any pain at all Mrs. Gage?" the EMT was asking.

Shaking her head no she told them. "Just an upset stomach that I've had for eight months now," she explained ignoring the dull persistent pain that was still present in her lower back.

"How bout you ride in the back with us so I can keep an eye on you?" the young attendant asked.

Seeing Gage's worried face and wanting to be with Piper Syd agreed.

With Jimmy and Chris' help Syd slowly got to her feet to go with Piper and Gage. Slowly they made it to the back door the fresh air feeling good on her face. When they got to the back of the emergency unit Gage climbed inside with Piper and laid her on the stretcher before turning back to help Sydney inside.

Sumner had come out the back door with them still holding Cat. Going to Syd he held the little girl so that she could put her arms around her mother's neck. "Are you going to have the baby Mommy?" she asked.

"Not today I don't think Cat," Syd told her kissing the little girl's cheek.

Gage had gotten out of the ambulance to put his arm around Sydney and she leaned heavily against him. Looking sternly at his youngest he warned her, "You be good for Chris."

Giggling she answered, "Okay Daddy."

Lifting his wife he helped her inside the unit depositing her on the stretcher opposite Piper the doors closing behind them. "Gage I'm fine," she protested trying to swing her legs over the edge and sit up.

"Syd get your feet up," Gage ordered taking her ankles and depositing her feet on the stretcher once again.

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it. You get checked out and when they say everything is all right you can say 'I told you so' till then you have no say," he warned.

If she hadn't been so worried about Piper and if her back wasn't hurting so much Gage would have had a fight on his hands. As it was Syd laid back taking hold of his hand for a moment to squeeze tight. "Go look after Pipe," she whispered, "I'll behave."

Kissing her forehead Gage manoeuvred his way back over to where Piper was.

"Mommy okay?" Pipe asked grasping her Dad's hand.

"I'm fine Piper," Syd answered for herself.

"There you have it," Gage answered forcing a smile on his face for Piper's sake. "Our main worry right now is you. Care to tell me what happened from the time I talked to Mrs. Wilson until you called us back?"

"It was awful Dad," she murmured with the recollection of what had happened her little hand tightening even more around Gage's. "Kenzie's dad came in the back door even before her mom could hang up the phone. He just started screaming at her calling her names. He said I told you that you can't use the phone it's my phone and then he picked it up and threw it across the room. That's when he saw me and he yelled at MacKenzie's mom what the hell is that kid doing here. Kenzie was all ready gathering up my stuff saying that I had to leave now then her mom called out it was time I went home. Oh Dad he just brought his fist back and punched Kenzie's mom in the face," tears were streaming down her face as she told the story. With his free hand Gage gently caressed her cheek bringing her other hand to his lips to gently kiss.

Swallowing she continued the story, "I couldn't help myself Dad I screamed at him to leave her alone and threw my text book at him. He turned around and slugged me it hurt so much. Kenzie just started screaming at me to run while she ran to her mom. I ran all the way home I didn't even look back I was so scared Dad.

Gage had his daughter in his arms once again trying to console her. Looking over to his wife he could see the tears running from her eyes, reaching over he took her hand letting her hold on tightly too.

_**The Little White House Down the Street**_

Mackenzie Wilson had not seen her dad in this bad a rage in a very long time, not since he had broken her arm. The judge had made him go and get counselling… but he was still mad at her and her mother all the time…

"What are you snivelling about," he snapped at her. "You're just as bad as your mother just as big a disappointment," he jeered at her.

"Please Ron just let MacKenzie go to her room I'll do what ever you want…" Lorna pleaded her voice trailing away.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ron Wilson asked grabbing his wife by the hair and yanking her to her feet. "You know I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about disobeying me and MacKenzie may as well learn the lesson at the same time," he said a dominating sneer coming across his face.

"Please Ron…" she cried out her husband driving his fist into her stomach watching her drop slowly to the floor.

"Daddy please no," his daughter cried out Wilson paying no attention instead he kicked her mother viciously in the side a couple more times.

"Get up you ungrateful little…" his words dropped off with the sound of pounding on the front door.

"Open up Dallas PD." 

Grabbing up MacKenzie Wilson began shouting, "You get away from my door I've got my wife and kid in here and if you don't leave us alone they're going to suffer." With that Ron Wilson pulled a gun from the waist band of his pants firing wildly out the window winging one officer. 

_**Memorial Hospital**_

The ambulance carrying the Gages pulled into the emergency bays at Memorial hospital. Since neither Piper or Sydney were in serious condition they were wheeled into a large curtained exam room side by side. Both were soon surrounded by a flurry of nurses and doctors while Gage was shooed outside the curtains. 

Pipe hadn't wanted to let go of her father until he promised that he would be right outside so he could check on Mom. Syd on the other hand was finding it hard to let the medical people do there job all she wanted was to be with Piper. 

"Gage," Dr. Marshall greeted him. 

"Dr. Marshall am I glad to see you," Gage told her a certain amount of relief showing on his face. 

"I just had a feeling that it might be Sydney down here," she told him. 

"It wasn't all her fault Pipe got hurt and she's worried…" Gage's voice dropped off. 

Resting her hand on his arm she smiled, "Let me see what's going on with her." 

"Thanks," Gage murmured watching the doctor disappear inside where his wife was. 

"Ranger Gage? I'm Doctor Ross that's quite the young lady you have there." 

Shaking the doctor's hand Gage focused on what he had to say about his daughter. "Yes she is," Gage agreed anxiously asking, "How is she?" 

"It looks a lot worse then it is that's not to say it isn't very painful but it is going to heal up as good as new," the doctor informed him. 

"Thank God," Gage softly whispered under his breath. "Thanks a lot Doctor Ross." 

"I have a mild script for the pain for her but you can take her home if you like I'm having the release papers drawn up for you," the doctor continued. 

"Thanks again," Gage answered shaking the doctor's hand. 

"Go on in," Ross urged Gage wasting no time. 

"Hey Pipe the doctor says you can go home," he greeted his little girl. 

"Not without Mom," she told him all ready sitting up with her legs dangling over the side of the bed. 

"Mom's doctor is in with her right now and we should know in just a few minutes how she is," Gage assured their daughter. 

He had no sooner spoken then Dr. Marshall pulled back the curtain to address them. "No new brother or sister today," she told Piper. 

"I told you so Gage," Sydney informed him. 

"Not so fast Sydney if you're going home it's bed rest for the next day or so," her doctor warned. 

"If I have to hog tie," Gage smiled knowing it might come to that. 

Looking right at Gage," Doctor Marshall sternly said, "I'm counting on you to make her do what she's told. 

"You don't have to gang up on me," Syd insisted just as Gage's phone rang. 

Half laughing Gage pulled his phone out and answered it. "Trivette… they're both fine," he smiled looking at his wife and daughter. "What? How the hell did that happen? All right we'll talk to you when we get there." 

"What is it Gage?" Syd asked. 

Hating to have to tell his wife anything at that moment he knew it would be ten times worse if he didn't. "Pipe can you excuse Mom and I for a second it's ranger business," he told her his eyes not leaving Syd. Pulling the curtain he quietly spoke to her his arms going round her. "It's Wilson he some how got out of the house with MacKenzie and escaped." 

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

"Sydney, Gage, Piper are you guys all right?" Anna B questioned struggling to get up and go to her friends. She had rushed right over to the hospital after speaking with Matt and finding out first about Piper and then that Sydney wasn't well.

"Anna B we're going to be fine you didn't have to come all the way over here," Gage spoke for his wife and daughter too.

"You need a ride home don't you?" she asked undaunted by Gage's protests.

"Yeah we need a ride home," he admitted giving his friend a half smile catching Syd's eyes half close to quickly blink open. "Piper can you walk with Anna B while I help Mom to the car?"

Looking over to where her parents were Pipe nodded yes taking Anna B's hand they started out ahead of Syd and Gage.

"You sure you're all right?" Gage asked again.

"Yes Gage just tired. I just want to get home and lay down… I just want to be home with the kids… and you," she told him welcoming his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay Shorty then lets get you home I could use a little down time myself," he told her his lips brushing the top of her head.

Anna B was just pulling up to the curb as Sydney and Gage came down the steps of the hospital. Opening the door on the passenger side Gage helped Syd in and settled before climbing in the back with Piper.

"Hey what do you say we order in tonight?" Gage asked.

"Not more pizza Dad…" Piper groaned accompanied by Anna B asking, "Aren't you tired of pizza yet Gage?"

"Hey you tend to the driving," Gage scolded Anna B, "And I'll look for the culinary delights." Turning to his daughter he asked, "What would you like for dinner Pipe?"

"Something good…" she hedged.

"How bout Chinese?" Syd asked from the front seat.

"That sounds great," Anna B cut back in.

"Who said you were invited? Don't you have a husband to feed or something?" Gage teased.

"Next time Sydney and Piper can have a ride you Francis Gage can walk," Anna B shot back glancing in the rear view mirror to catch his grinning face.

"Of course you and Sumner are invited to stay," Sydney cut in.

"Sydney you need to be resting," Gage began to argue.

"Who said I wasn't going to be resting Francis," Syd replied using his Christian name too. "You'll be there to look after things."

"She's got you there Dad," Piper agreed whole heartedly with her mother.

"I know when I'm beat," Gage answered leaning back in the seat and putting his arm around his daughter.

_**Sydney and Gage's**_

The street was still blocked off when Anna B tried to turn down Gage once again got out to gain access for them to get to the house. "How's your daughter?" the sergeant from earlier asked.

"She's going to be fine I just need to get her and my wife home. Then I plan on tracking down this Ron Wilson and making sure that it doesn't happen again," Gage simply stated.

"If we come up with anything on him you'll be the first to know," James told him.

"Thanks," Gage replied as the sergeant walked him back to the car instructing the officers in his command to let the rangers and their family by.

Not only was Trivette's car in their driveway but Walker's familiar silver ram was parked out front. Anna B squeezed her car up the driveway to park beside Sydney's van, Gage had quickly gotten out to help Sydney. "Gage I'm fine," she chaste him feeling she had gotten her second wind, "Go look after Piper."

"Then who will keep an eye on you?" he teasingly questioned. "Besides Anna B is taking care of her," he told her sliding his arm around her waist.

"Pipe I want you to go lay down for a bit," Syd was calling after her child.

"Mom…" she pleadingly begged.

Seeing her plight Gage intervened, "Piper why don't you lay down with Mom she's going to take a nap too. That way you can keep each other company."

"Gage I don't need a nap I'm fine," Syd was arguing her husband sweeping her up in his arms. "You put me down right now Gage," she hollered.

"Pipe Anna B can you get the door," Gage called over his wife's words.

Inside Chris was all ready at the door opening it to hold it wide. "Hey Squirt," he addressed his sister, "nice face."

"Yeah why don't I hit you in the nose and see how you look," Piper defensively shot back.

"It will heal and you will look as pretty as ever," Anna B cut in moving her and Piper out of the way so Gage could get in with Sydney.

"Mom you okay?" Chris worriedly asked seeing her in his father's arms.

"I'm fine your father is being over protective again," Syd answered trying to be tough but leaning her head on her husband's shoulder all the same still not really feeling a hundred percent.

"Tell me that after you've closed your eyes for awhile," Gage insisted whisking her by everyone and down the hall. "Coming Piper?" he called not looking back knowing she would be rolling her eyes in Sydney fashion.

As the three of them disappeared down the hall Sumner came quietly up behind Anna B to wrap his arms around her letting his hands rub over her tummy and their unborn child. "And how are you feeling?"

"Perfect now your arms are around me," she smiled leaning her head back against his shoulder to catch his face.

"Are you going to kiss Anna B?" Cat asked feeling she had been quiet way to long for her.

"And what if I am?" Sumner answered the youngest Gage.

"Then do it and get it over with so I can show her the picture I painted at school today," Cat answered hands on her hips.

Giving Anna B a quick peck on the lips Sumner replied, "She's all yours."

Gage was just coming down the hallway from getting Syd and Piper settled to almost be bowled over by Cat and Anna B. "Keep it down Cat," he warned.

Getting, "I know, I know Mommy's taking a nap," from his young daughter.

"How is Syd?" Jimmy asked as Gage joined them in the kitchen.

"Fine nothing that a couple of days rest won't cure," Gage replied. "Her doctor says like always she'll probably go a little early. I just wish she would stay home now…" his words trailed off.

Patting Gage's shoulder Jimmy spoke again. "Erica said to tell you she can come by tomorrow and keep her company for the day just let her know."

"Thanks I think I'll take her up on the offer," Gage acknowledged. Changing the subject he asked, "What have we got on this Wilson?"

"He's been in and out of trouble for the past few years over different things, bar room brawls, drunk and disorderly, penny ante drug charges, but what stands out most is domestic violence," Trivette recited his findings.

"Now he can add a few new charges to the list," Sumner remarked.

Trivette's phone began to ring turning he answered it.

"Walker Piper is a witness to the attack he ripped the phone out of the wall and punched his wife in the face. Pipe yelled at him to stop that is when he hit her," Gage told Piper's story his body tensing and his hands clamping into tight fists.

"That was dispatch the car Wilson is driving has been spotted on the interstate heading out of Dallas. His daughter was still with him," Trivette spoke out.

"Let's go," Walker barked, "Gage you ride with me."

Giving Chris a quick glance Gage heard his son's reassuring words, "Don't worry Dad Anna B and I will look after things here."

"Thanks Chris," Gage smiled at his son knowing he could count on him. With out another thought he headed out behind Walker.

_**A Deserted Rest Stop Between Dallas and Austin**_

"How's Lorna Wilson doing?" Gage questioned his boss his eyes on the road watching for the car that her husband, Ron Wilson, had made his escape in. He had learnt from Walker that Wilson had demanded a car so he and his daughter MacKenzie could escape plus a substantial amount of cash.

While the deal was being put together there was suddenly the firing of two more rounds. Negotiators tried furiously to contact him again fearing he had killed his family and turned the gun on himself. Another agonizing hour passed before they were able to determine it was all clear to go in. They had cautiously moved only to find Lorna Wilson unconscious and bleeding on the floor with no sign of Wilson or his daughter

Ron Wilson had been able to quietly creep along the side of the house that was covered from view by the over hanging roof and an unruly vine that covered both house and fence. Just as you came to the end of the house there was a hole in the fence that he and his daughter squeezed through disappearing behind the neighbour's garage. The rest was easy they entered the side door of the garage hopped in the car hot-wired it and took off down the street no one the wiser.

Still another hour passed before it was discovered that he had used the neighbour's car to make his get away…

"Last report she was still unconscious but she'll recover," Walker told him. "This might be a solution to your problem Gage," Walker began. "Sydney spending some time with Mrs. Wilson and helping her through this will give her something to do at home."

"We'll see," Gage answered knowing from experience not to volunteer Sydney for anything with out talking it over with her first.

Gage didn't have any more time for further speculation Walker was guiding the truck into the rest area. The car was parked out in plain site a lone figure slumped over in the driver's seat. Walker brought his rig to a halt with Trivette pulling in beside them all four rangers cautiously getting out guns drawn.

With Trivette and Sumner on the passenger side Walker and Gage on the driver side they proceed to where the driver sat unmoving. Reaching out Walker tapped his weapon on the window getting no movement. With Gage holding his gun on the figure inside Trivette and Sumner doing the same Walker pulled open the door the man behind the wheel falling sideways Walker barely able to catch him. Gage immediately holstered his gun reaching forward to assist him. Moving his fingers to the man's neck he confirmed what they all ready suspected he was dead.

"Who is it?" Sumner asked he and Trivette coming round to the other side of the car.

Walker had lowered the man to the pavement now he and Gage were checking his pockets finally finding his wallet. "Brandon Lane," Gage read the name off the driver's license.

"We're still no further ahead," Trivette commented pulling his phone out to start calling for the coroner.

"Help, help," a muffled scream went up the rangers looking from one to the other. "Help me," the cry went up again followed with loud sobs.

"The trunk," Sumner cried all four men going round back. Walker quickly went to his truck coming back with a tire iron he pried open the trunk to reveal a trembling MacKenzie Wilson huddled in a ball inside.

Reaching in Gage lifted the little girl into his arms bringing her against his chest. "Shh Honey it's all right you're safe now," he soothed as she clung desperately to his neck.

"I want my Mom," she sobbed, "Is she okay?"

"She's going to be all right Kenzie. How bout you come home with me and stay with us until your Mom is well enough to look after you?" Gage asked.

Nodding her head yes she suddenly asked, "Is Piper okay?"

"She's fine and she is going to be so happy to see you," Gage assured the young girl.

"Are you going to stop my Daddy from hurting us?" she asked looking at all of them.

"Yes MacKenzie we are going to stop him," Walker told her the rest agreeing.

_**Sydney and Gage's**_

The room was dimly lit Gage had pulled the blinds before he had left his wife and daughter snuggled together on the bed. Syd lay comfortably back against the pillows her daughter fast asleep against her. She brushed a stray hair from her face the memory of how she came into this world coming to mind. She smiled once again the image of Gage placing that tiny bundle at her breast just seconds after he had delivered her tears in both their eyes.

Piper stirred quietly her arm going round her mother and like the day of her birth her head resting at Syd's breast. She smiled to herself watching her daughter sleep leaning forward to kiss the top of her head.

"Mommy," she suddenly cried out.

"I'm right here Honey," Syd answered holding her tight.

There was a slight rap on the door and Anna B stuck her head in. "Hi how are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Can we come in?" Cat butted in front of Anna B.

"Yes you may," Syd smiled at her youngest who came scurrying over to the bed.

"Are you guys okay?" she cried out climbing on the bed with them to wrap her arms around Syd's neck.

"I think so," Syd answered watching a frown appear on Cat's face. "What's wrong Cat?"

"I just think you are so lucky now everyone in this family has got to ride in an am…bu…lance but me," she pouted.

"Well Honey if you are lucky you won't get that chance either," Syd told her trying to hide a chuckle.

The phone rang interrupting them. "It's probably the Chinese food place calling back to confirm the order," Anna B stated as Syd picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said into the phone her eyes moving to the doorway as Chris appeared there.

"This is your kid's fault and now you're all going to pay for it," the voice at the other end of the line snarled.

Sydney had sat right up in bed listening to the line go dead.

TBC 


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

"Chris where's your father?" the words tumbled from his mother.

"He went with Uncle Walker. Uncle Jimmy got a call about where this guy was so they all took off to get him," Chris answered. "Why what's wrong?" he questioned seeing the panic rising in his mother.

"I… I just need to speak to your father," Syd tried in vain to make up a plausible excuse.

"Mom the baby?" Piper asked both her and Cat pressing closer to her.

"No I just need to talk to Dad," she replied biting her lip the ache in her back beginning to plight her again.

"I'll try and get him on the phone," Anna B volunteered just as they heard the back door open.

"Dad?" Chris called down the hall heading towards the kitchen.

"Chris wait," Syd called after him struggling to get up out of bed to go after him fear gripping her.

"Syd what is it?" Anna B cried out trying to help her friend up.

Ignoring Anna B Syd cried out for Chris again as she made it to the door grasping the frame. "Chris," she cried out.

"Mommy, Mommy," Cat was crying trailing behind her.

"Mom," Piper too was calling to Sydney.

With her mind focused on her son's safety she ignored the girls to start to make her way down the hall.

"Syd?" Gage had come around the corner in time to see her fall heavily against the wall tears flowing down her cheeks. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded once again lifting her in his arms to take her back to their bed.

Anna B was all ready ushering Cat and Piper out of the room Gage stopping long enough to tell Piper that Kenzie was here.

Gently depositing his wife on the bed he sat down beside her his strong arms pulling her to him to hold her against him. Waiting patiently he brushed a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. "I hate this," she mumbled.

"How bout you tell me what is going on," he quizzed her feeling her hand move into his to hold tight.

"He called Gage, Wilson called here. He said this was all Pipe's fault and we were all going to pay for it," she told her partner as she rattled on. "I was just so terrified that…"

"Wait just a minute Wilson called here?" Gage could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the thought of Ron Wilson once again threatening his family.

"Then I found out you had gone out and I just panicked. Chris heard a noise and went to see if was you but all I could think was he's here," she whispered more tears washing down her cheeks.

"Syd you know we'll get him," Gage tried to soothe, tried to keep his anger and hate for this man in check, to hide his worry for his wife and family from his voice.

"Gage," it was Anna B's voice on the other side of the door. "Dinner is here."

"We'll be right out," he absently told her to suddenly call out, "Is Walker still here?"

"He's just leaving," she called back. "Did you want me to ask him to wait?"

"Yeah I'll be right there," he called back before turning to his wife. "Please stay right here Syd I'll help you out to the dining room in just a minute."

Nodding slightly she lay back against the pillows her eyes closing allowing Gage to go talk to their boss.

Walker stood with Trivette and Sumner when he entered the kitchen. "Syd all right?"

"Wilson called here threatening her and our family, it caught her off guard," Gage began to explain through gritted teeth. "I want him bad Walker."

Putting his hand on Gage's shoulder Walker nodded knowing the agony his ranger was going through wanting to protect his family… "We'll get him Gage," Walker tried to assure him.

"I just don't want him near Syd and the kids. Syd isn't suppose to have any stress right now this isn't helping," Gage adamantly emphasized to his boss and co-workers.

"Just stick close to your family tonight we'll dig our heals in on finding him tomorrow," Walker promised before leaving. 

**_Later That Night…_**

Instead of bringing Syd out to the dining room Gage fixed up two plates and went back down the hall to their bedroom. "Hope you don't mind it's just that I wanted you to relax a little more and well I wanted to be with you a little just you and me," Gage had all ready started making up excuses.

"Now what aren't you telling me?" Syd gave her husband a sideways look reaching out at the same time to take the plate from him.

Sitting down beside her he put his feet up and leaned back on the pillow picking up his fork before he spoke again. "MacKenzie is here…"

"I gathered that from what you said to Piper," Syd answered giving him a side ways glance her eyes staying focused on his face. "Care to tell me what happened?" she asked.

Setting his plate to the side he stared off at the ceiling for a couple of minutes the recollection of that scared little girl preying on his thoughts. It wasn't until Syd touched his hand that he was able to continue. Slowly and painfully he told his wife how they had found the little girl in the trunk of that car. "Syd the man is an animal. We're pretty sure he killed this Brandon Lane and took his car… now he's threatening us. The sooner I catch up with him the better."

"Gage I want him off the street too but don't let your anger cloud your decisions," Syd warned him.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" he asked defensively.

"Your passion and emotion proceeds you Gage," she smiled. "That's one of the reasons I love you so much. "That and you make such beautiful children," she told him rubbing her side as the baby kicked. "Your son is wanting to be born Francis."

"How can you be so sure it will be another son?" Gage asked secretly hoping that it was another boy. As much as he loved his daughters and he wouldn't trade them for the world he still longed for another boy.

"Just a feeling I have," she smiled at him setting her plate aside struggling to move her leg over him and straddle him her arms going around his neck. Leaning in their lips met she could feel Gage's hands move slowly up her back catching the back of her neck the kiss becoming deeper.

A soft moan escaped her, her head going back to let him caress her throat with more gentle kisses. Pulling her a little closer he could feel his son kicking wildly at his mother's side. With a grin on his faced he kissed her cheek saying, "He sure is active tonight."

"That's every night Gage this one gives me no peace," she told him looking into his eyes a little grin of her own spreading across her face.

"The ruckus he's kicking up this one must have a lot of Cooke in him," Gage teased her more.

"Hey his father can be a little hot headed you aren't putting this all on me," Syd shot back.

"I don't know Honey…" Gage's voice trailed off as his wife's lips met his again.

"Mommy, Daddy I cleaned my teeth and I'm ready for bed," Cat called from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Come in Honey," Gage called helping Syd to sit back down beside him again keeping his arm tight around her.

It wasn't just Cat all the troops including Anna B and Sumner converged into the bedroom. Cat scrambled up on the bed beside her father while Piper began her pitch to her parents to let her go to school in the morning.

"Mom Kenzie and I just have to work on this project Marcus has his part almost all done," she pleaded.

"Tell you what," Gage cut in, "Lets wait until tomorrow to see how you are feeling before we make any decisions."

"All right Dad," she conceded knowing his word was final on this.

"On that happy note," Anna B began, "I think that Matt and I should be going. Erica called and said she would be over about eight…"

"What's Erica coming over for Francis?" Syd asked giving him the evil eye as she spoke.

"She volunteered to come keep you company that's all," Gage replied not giving in an inch on this one.

"That's definitely our cue," Sumner laughed his hand going under Anna B's elbow to usher her out the door.

"The rest of you say goodnight to your mother," Gage cut back in not wanting to give Sydney time to protest any.

As the kids began filing out MacKenzie turned around to address both Syd and Gage, "Thank you for letting me stay here," she told them barely above a whisper. "And thank you for rescuing me," she told Gage.

Gage had all ready gotten up to tuck the girls in stopping when he heard Kenzie speak. "You can stay as long as you need to," he told her.

"I'll call first thing in the morning to see how your Mom is doing," Syd assured her watching a wistful smile cross the young girl's face.

With that promise Piper called, "Come on Kenzie," her friend scampering to catch up to her.

"I'll be right back," Gage told his wife with a smile.

"That's good we have a few things to discuss," she called after him.

"Sorry can't hear you," he teased back.

"Yeah right," she mumbled to herself smiling after him.

_**The Next Morning**_

Gage had been up early yet Piper was ahead of him waiting to get his decision on school. "Please Dad it hardly hurts… I've had black eyes before…" she declared Kenzie standing by her side.

"All right I'll make you a deal," Gage told her explaining the deal. "Aunt Erica is going to be here with Mom today if you aren't feeling well at school you are to call her to come and get you. You got that?" he questioned.

"Yes Dad you have nothing to worry about," she grinned knowing she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Make sure it stays that way I don't want your mother to have anything to worry about," he answered a stern frown creasing his brow.

"Dad what can happen?" she sweetly smiled reminding him of his wife.

Gage just shook his head before leaning down to give her a quick kiss doing the same thing with Cat. "See you tonight," he told them before calling to Chris to get a move on if he wanted a ride.

"Morning Gage," Erica greeted him coming up the driveway as he and Chris headed for his car the girls all ready on the way to the bus stop.

"Morning Erica," he answered. "Syd is still sleeping, she gave me her word that she would lay back and rest today…" his voice trailed off.

"I'll see to it that she does," Erica laughed knowing how protective Gage was of his wife even thought she seldom needed any protecting from anyone.

"Thanks," he called getting into his car a feeling of worry beginning to hang over him.

**~~~~~~**

Syd had been awake for a few moments listening to everyone as they got ready for the day knowing that dreaded silence was about to descend on her. Staying out of the action with her feet up was not something that Sydney Gage did well. She knew that she wasn't going to be alone but still… she also knew Erica would fuss over her.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. Reaching out she grabbed up her cell phone and brought it to her ear. "What is it Gage?" she answered it.

"It's not your ranger husband," a voice came over the phone, she recognized it immediately to be Ron Wilson.

"What do you want?" she demanded struggling to sit up.

"Just wanted you to know that someone in your little family is headed for a whole lot of trouble unless you can get to them in time," he snidely remarked.

"What are you talking about?" her voice was low as she questioned Wilson.

"Let me see," Wilson toyed with her. "Could it be your husband and your son? Or maybe it is your girls after all they are catching the bus with MacKenzie today."

"You touch any of them…"

"I all ready have," his voice had stopped teasing and become vicious and cruel. "The question is how much does your family mean to you? I guess we will see," he laughed out loud.

"So help me…" Syd was beside herself she could feel the gnawing pain in her back once again as she tried to concentrate on what Wilson was saying.

"All you have to do lady ranger is come save them. Of course the usual rules apply. No alerting anyone you come alone," he told her.

"Come where?"

"You have an hour to get out to Claxton Corners, take the second road on the right the one that is the dead end to the old farm house be quick or you won't be able to save them," he instructed the line going dead.

Throwing back the covers Syd began to swing her legs out of bed stopping at the sound of the back door opening. "Erica," she thought aloud she had all but forgotten that Gage had asked her to come by to keep her company. Grabbing the comforter she lay back down just a moment before the bedroom door opened a crack and Erica peeked in. Satisfied that Sydney was still asleep she quietly closed the door retreating to the kitchen to tidy up from breakfast.

As the door clicked shut Syd once again threw back the blankets to struggle out of bed. Quickly dressing she went to the door to open it a crack she could hear the water running in the sink. What she needed to do was to move down the hallway to the study to retrieve her gun then back to the bedroom so she could sneak out the patio doors and to the car. Slowly she took a step into the hall her heart all ready racing when the shrill sound of the phone ringing startled her more.

She stood unmoving listening to Erica speak. "Hi Gage… she's still sleeping I'm just going to let her sleep while I do the dishes then I'll check on her again. Okay I'll have her call when she wakes up. Bye."

Gage had called that meant it had to be the girls in trouble she thought to herself slipping through the study door a new panic setting in. Going to where her gun was she checked her watch she had all ready lost eight minutes. Snatching up her keys she once again moved into the hallway retracing her steps to the bedroom. Quietly closing the door she went to the sliding doors and let herself out to go to the rescue of Piper, Cat and MacKenzie.

_**Ranger Headquarters**_

"Everything all right at home?" Sumner asked watching Gage put the receiver down to stare aimlessly at the phone. Not getting a reply Sumner asked a little louder, "Gage everything all right?"

This time hearing Gage looked up at him to answer, "Yeah fine Erica is there and Syd is sleeping."

"But…" Sumner began waiting for Gage to fill in the blank.

"But what?"

"You tell me Gage you are the one worrying here," Sumner told him smiling at his friend.

"You just wait Sumner your turn is coming," he returned the feeling that something was wrong still crowding in on him.

"Matt there is nothing to worry about when Gage is around he's delivered two of his own and one of mine he can always deliver one for you and Anna B if he needs to," Trivette spoke up butting into the conversation.

"Yeah and thank God there were no complications for any of them," Gage retorted.

"Weren't you a little nervous?" Sumner questioned not really knowing if he could deliver a baby or not.

"Sydney was lucky I had Walker to help me with ours and Erica well after Chris and Piper I knew what to do…" Gage told the junior ranger his phone beginning to ring. Reaching out he picked it up expecting it to be Sydney. "Hey beautiful how you feeling?" he answered the call only to be brought to attention by the voice on the other end of the line. "Erica what do you mean she's not there?"

Both Trivette and Sumner were looking at Gage now trying to gather what they could from the one sided conversation. "I'm on my way home," Gage declared hanging up the phone to begin dialing again.

"What's up?" Trivette questioned.

"My wife for some reason gave Erica the slip," Gage half answered as the line connected. "Syd where the hell are you?" he roared into the receiver.

"Your such a good ranger you figure it out," came the voice from the other end of the line. "You had no business sending your kid to spy on me and my family so now you are going to pay. You have until six o'clock tonight to find her or your wife and the one she is carrying will pay for your incapability."

"Wilson I swear…"

Gage's words were met with the sound of unbridled laughter before the line went dead.

TBC 


	5. Chapter Five

_ **~****Chapter Five~**_

Slowing her van to a crawl Syd scanned her eyes over the road and fields trying to get a glimpse of anything that may seem out of place. She debated if she should pull to side of the road and go in on foot. After glancing at her watch plus things being complicated with the pain that had not only intensified but moved from her back to her side and lower abdomen she decided her only course of action was to just drive in the lane.

Biting her lower lip she turned in again another sharp pain biting her. "Not yet little one," she softly spoke, "We have to rescue your sisters first."

Seeing a parked car beside the old dilapidated farm house Syd pulled up next to it. Drawing her gun she got out slowly moving just as slowly to the front of the van. Taking another quick look around and seeing nothing she headed towards the back door of the house knowing full well that she was probably walking into a trap… She tightened her grip on her gun lifting her foot to climb the steps a nauseous feeling coming over her.

"Oh God why didn't I call Gage," she thought to herself forcing herself to keep climbing the steps beads of perspiration forming on the back of her neck to trickle down her back. Reaching the top step that now familiar pain gnawed at her again an involuntary moan escaping her lips.

Not really knowing how long she stood there trying to regain her composure Syd reached for the rickety old back door. Pulling it open she slowly proceeded into the dark musty old back porch. The light from the back door startled a pair of field mice who in turn startled Syd. She cried out taking a quick step back not noticing her phone slip from her pocket as she fell against the door.

Fighting back the tears she headed towards the dirty kitchen trying to stay focused on her daughters and MacKenzie Wilson the real reason she was there. Pulling open the screen door she stepped inside her eyes immediately catching the trap door in the kitchen floor. "Piper Cat are you down there?" she muttered under her breath making her way towards the old root cellar.

As before another pain hit her sending her slowly to the floor in front of the trap door. "Oh Francis I need you," her voice barely above a whisper a tear slipping down her cheek.

Struggling she tried to reach for her phone unable to lay her hand on it. "Looking for this Ranger Cooke?" Wilson asked holding up her phone in one hand so she could see it while holding his gun on her with the other hand.

"Where are the girls?" Syd defiantly questioned.

"At school I presume," he laughed stooping to take her gun from her.

Her phone rang and once again he laughed. "Good bye Ranger Cooke," he said leaving her laying on the floor as he walked out answering her phone as he did so.

_**Ranger Headquarters** _

All ready on his feet Gage was headed for the door running square into Walker and Alex. "What's going on?" Walker asked seeing the panic on Gage's face. 

"Wilson has Sydney," Gage answered pushing past them. 

"Where does he have her?" Walker questioned again stopping Gage watching him swing around to face his boss. 

His eyes going to the ceiling and swallowing hard he admitted, "Walker I don't know where he's holding her. She snuck out not telling Erica she was even leaving I called her phone and Wilson came on the line told me I had till six o'clock to find her or Syd and the baby will pay for us sending Piper to spy on them," he finished up telling them what little he did know. 

"We'll get her back Gage," Walker tried to ease his friends mind, "We always do." 

"Will we?" he hollered his frustration fear for his wife and unborn child controlling his emotions. "We've been lucky in the past what if that luck has run out?" 

"Gage we'll find her you have to believe that," Walker told him his hand on his friends shoulder. Gage nodded knowing he had to keep a clear head about this. 

"Trivette anything on the last call to her phone?" Walker was looking over to where Jimmy was all ready clicking madly at the keys of his computer coming up empty. 

"I'll get Anna B on it," Sumner volunteered, "If he uses the phone again she'll find him." 

"What is the status on Lorna Wilson?" Walker questioned as Sumner went to call his wife. 

"Still in a coma," Gage absently supplied the answer his mind still focusing on Sydney. 

"Gage what could Wilson possibly have said or done to lure Sydney away from the house?" Alex asked she had been quietly standing there racking her brain for anything that might help find her friend. 

Together both Alex and Gage said, "The kids." 

"I'll call the public school," Alex was saying going to Sydney's desk while Gage went to check on Chris' where abouts. 

"Alex I want them all at the house MacKenzie included," Gage replied just as his call connected. 

"Yes I need to speak to Chris Gage it's urgent and I'm going to need to pull him from school today. I'll be there shortly to sign him out," Gage explained. 

"Yes a Ranger will be there shortly to pick up the three girls," Alex was saying into the phone. 

Setting down the phone Gage looked to Sumner, "Can I impose on you to get the girls and meet me at the house?" 

"Yeah Gage anything I'll meet you at the house," Sumner responded starting towards the door. 

"Thanks," he murmured following the young ranger out. 

"Gage we'll meet you at the house too," Walker called after the two of them watching Gage nod his acknowledgement. 

_**Cat, Piper And MacKenzie's School**_

Sumner had spoken once again to Anna B on the phone on his way over to the school. "Oh Matt Syd has been so sick with this baby this just isn't fair," she had cried into the phone. "How is Gage holding up." 

"To tell you the truth I really don't know," he confessed to his wife. "I've never seen him like this before its like he is waiting for the other shoe to drop. I think he is really scared this time." 

Sumner could tell by the silence on the other end of the line that his wife was fighting back tears. 

"She's just got to be all right," Anna B whispered swallowing hard. 

"I'm picking the girls up and going over to Gage's. He's picking up Chris and meeting us there," Sumner continued. 

"I'm going there now too," she told him adding she would see him there. 

Hanging up the phone Sumner pulled into the school parking lot and headed for the office. All three girls were waiting there for him. "What's wrong? Where's Mom and Dad?' Piper demanded to know. 

"Let me get things straightened out and we'll talk about things in the car," Sumner replied going to talk to the secretary to sign the proper forms. Impatiently Piper stood by his elbow MacKenzie with her Cat between them. 

"All right lets go," Matt smiled a few minutes later. 

They had hardly made it out of the office that Piper started, "We've waited long enough Matt what's going on?" 

"My father did something didn't he?" Kenzie chimed in her heart in her throat. 

"Guys can we get in the car?" Sumner was almost pleading with the girls as he opened the door to help Cat into her seat. 

"Sumner!" Piper cried out in exasperation, "What's going on." 

"Okay Pipe," he finally gave in putting the car in gear. "Your Mom has sort of disappeared." 

"Sort of disappeared? How do you sort of disappear?" she cried tears welling up in her eyes. 

"She snuck out of the house without telling Aunt Erica that she was leaving and your Dad hasn't been able to find her," Sumner answered her as best he could. 

"So why doesn't he just call her on her phone she doesn't go anywhere without it," like her mother Piper was questioning more. 

"Well he tried that but…" Sumner couldn't finish. 

"But what?" Pipe persisted. 

"I'm sorry guys," Sumner tried again. "When your Dad called your Mom's number… MacKenzie's father answered." 

"Sumner," Piper cried out total fear over taking her having felt Wilson's wrath all ready. 

"I knew my Dad did something I just knew it," MacKenzie who had been silent up until this point had burst out. 

"MacKenzie…" Sumner tried to soothe the child, "We don't know that for sure." 

MacKenzie would not be consoled continuing to ramble on fear from her own experiences with her father fuelling her thoughts. "He took her to the farm I know he took her there. Nobody goes there but him. He made Mom and I go there once and kept us there for a long time. I hate him, I hate him," she chanted between sobs as Sumner pulled into the Gages' driveway. 

Jumping out of the car Sumner opened the back door taking MacKenzie's hands in his. "MacKenzie Honey do you know where this farm is?" he questioned. 

"It's where the five roads all meet… you go down the road where the farm is… nothing else is down there," she gulped out between sobs. 

Sumner knew exactly where that was it had only been a few months back that they had broken up a drug ring out at Claxton Corners. They had been up and down all five roads in the course of the investigation. 

"Sumner anything?" It was Erica speaking she had come out of the house when seeing his car pull in. 

"Nothing concrete but I may have a lead," Sumner answered. "Tell Gage when he gets here I'm on my way to that deserted farm out at Claxton Corners. MacKenzie says her father goes out there quite a lot and has kept her and Lorna prisoner there too." 

With Erica taking charge of the girls Sumner was back in his car and heading for Claxton Corners. 


	6. Chapter Six

_ **~****Chapter Six****~** _

_**The Wilson Farm At Claxton Corners**_

After taking Sydney's phone from her and throwing a scare in Gage Wilson had got in his car and taken off in a trail of dust. Syd had heard the car start up the noise fading as the car disappeared down the lane.

"Oh Gage please find me," she desperately cried out another pain beginning to press down on her. As the pain began to subside she tried to concentrate on how long it had been since the last contraction. Looking at her watch she decided she would time them when the next one hit.

"How did I let myself get in this mess?" she chided herself all ready knowing it was just her being headstrong again and thinking she could handle it on her own. "Now both the baby and I both are going to pay," she said aloud tears streaming down her face.

With the Cooke determination that had gotten her through so many crisis Syd forced herself to first sit up and then to her feet. Slowly hugging the wall she began walking hoping that she would be able to make it to the van and then drive for help.

Making it to the kitchen door she pushed on the screen the old door easily giving way. "You can do this Cooke," she spoke aloud her focus on the open door that lead to the outside from the back porch. She took two small steps her vision beginning to blur from the dizziness of another contraction hitting. Crying out in pain she sank slowly to the floor once again in tears trying to breath and work her way through the pain.

_**Claxton Corners**_

Racing as fast as he could Sumner made it to Claxton Corners in record time hardly stopping before barrelling down the dirt road towards the old farm. His phone rang and he grabbed it to his ear. "Sumner," he shouted turning in the lane.

"Matt is she there?" It was Gage.

"I don't know yet Gage I can see her van but there is no sign of anyone," Sumner answered pulling to a stop beside Syd's vehicle.

"I'm about half way out there I should be there in another ten minutes," Gage informed him letting the line go dead.

Getting out of the car Sumner headed for the house gun drawn suddenly hearing Sydney cry out. Hurrying up the steps he found Syd on the floor another loud scream sounding from her as she tried not to bear down with the contraction.

"Sydney," Sumner yelled dropping down beside her taking hold of her hand.

"Sumner… where's Gage… I need Gage," she sobbed out. "This baby is going to be born now."

"Sydney you have to wait Gage is almost here," Sumner pleaded with her dialling 911 at the same time.

"I've got to push," Syd cried out again, "Sumner you have… to help… me," she got out interrupting his frantic call.

"Sumner?" Gage called out running towards the house.

"Gage in here Syd's having the baby," Sumner shouted never so glad to hear Gage's voice in his life.

Seeing his wife on the floor in pain Gage was instantly beside her. "Syd Honey I'm here. We're going to do this just like before all right?" he asked hoping he was hiding the fear and panic that was over taking him.

"I can't Gage… it hurts so much…" Syd whispered through tears as she clutched his hand.

"Now I know you'll be all right that is what you've told me every time just before each one of our kids was born," he smiled down at her. "Let me see how you're doing," he continued to talk gently easing her out of her pants. "The head is crowning just a few more good pushes Honey."

"Okay Gage," she started to say another contraction taking over.

"Push Syd come on push," Gage shouted encouragement. "Next time for sure," he told her another contraction hitting almost instantly.

The screaming of the emergency sirens could be heard coming closer to them as Sydney screamed out once again bringing the newest Gage into the world.

"A boy Syd," Gage shouted to her the air eerily quiet other then his words.

"Gage? What's wrong?" her words hitting him as the EMT's rushed in.

Handing his son to the emergency people he took Syd's hand wanting to comfort her but some how failing her as tears filled his eyes knowing the baby wasn't breathing.

No one spoke silently letting the EMTs do their job when suddenly the sweetest sound that either parent had ever heard filled the air a loud wail coming from their newborn infant.

"We need to get them both transported right now," one of the EMT was advising as the stretcher was being brought in.

"Can I hold him," Syd was begging as they were getting her ready to go.

"Mrs. Gage your son is having some respiratory distress…" the younger of the emergency team began to explain only to be cut off by his partner a seasoned woman.

"Let's get everyone in the unit and moving to the hospital and we'll see," she told Sydney patting her shoulder.

Syd nodded her head tears still welling in her eyes as she clutched tightly to Gage's hand. "I'm sorry Gage," she began to whisper unable to look at him blaming herself for what had happened.

She could feel his fingers on her cheek gently turning her head to face him as he moved along beside her. "You're not to blame," he told her, "I love you Syd we will get through this our son included."

She heard his words accepting what he said but in her heart she knew she would never forgive herself if she had hurt their son by this escapade.

_**Memorial Hospital**_

Gage stood at the window of the neo-natal nursery watching his son as he lay in his incubator crib. For all the dangerous terrifying things he had faced in the line of duty nothing was as terrifying as watching this tiny child hooked up to all those machines fighting for his life.

Suddenly a series of alarms began going off followed by a brigade of nurses rushing to another small crib. Gage found himself selfishly thanking God that it wasn't his son that was in trouble.

Wiping a tear from his eye with the heel of his palm he thought about the conversation he and Sydney had with Dakota's doctor. He smiled slightly Syd had fought him on the name but in the end had given in letting him add Sydney as a middle name. Doctor Mitchell had told them considering Dakota was only thirty-three weeks he was actually doing very well at holding his own. They wanted to keep him in the intensive care unit for the next couple of days to monitor him but he felt sure that they would be able to move him very soon. "He has a very good weight and if he doesn't loose any it won't be that long before he is going home with you," Doctor Mitchell had assured them.

"Gage?"

He turned around to see his wife standing there being assisted by a nurse. "Honey," he smiled going to her and putting his arm around her.

"I'll leave you for your husband to get you back to your room," the nurse told them.

"Thank you," Sydney answered forcing a smile of her own.

"You feeling okay?" Gage asked as concerned for her as Cody.

"I'm fine I just want to hold him," she confided in her husband leaning against him.

"The nurse said that you and I can go in any time day or night," he told her walking slowly with her to the door pulling it open so they could enter a small airlock chamber. They stopped long enough to wash hands and slip on sterile gowns before proceeding inside where the babies were.

Walking over to their son's crib they both stood silently looking at him. "Mr. and Mrs. Gage?" one of the nurses asked.

"Yes," Gage answered for the both of them not looking away from Cody.

"I'm Jeanie I'm Dakota's nurse," the woman introduced herself. "Mrs. Gage why don't you sit in the rocker here and I'll put him in your arms."

"Oh thank you," Syd exclaimed letting Gage help her to sit down.

A moment later Jeanie was pulling the leads for Cody's heart monitor and IV together to lift him into Syd's waiting arms. Cody some how sensing he was in his mother's arms settled snugly against her his little hand curling into a fist to push against his cheek. "Just like Chris used to do when he was a baby," Syd cooed at her new son looking up to smile at her husband.

Gage had crouched down in front of Syd cupping his hand around the baby's head softly stroking the black fuzz that crowned him. "He's going to be like you Syd," Gage beamed bringing his finger across Cody's cheek watching him yawn. "He's so small like you," he teased his wife watching her smile.

"I can see that this little guy is quite happy to see his mama and daddy he was kicking up quite a fuss just a little while ago," Jeanie began explaining to them.

"More proof he's going to be like you Syd," Gage teased.

"All right Francis," Syd cautioned her husband with a look.

Suddenly Dakota gave out a loud squawk followed by tears of definite displeasure. "Sydney are you up to feeding Dakota?" Jeanie questioned.

"Oh yes," Syd cried watching Jeanie pull the curtain around them. A moment later Syd had Cody to her breast the infant suckling greedily. "See he's a Gage after all," she told her husband finally relaxing a little.

Gage had stood up coming around behind Sydney placing his hands on her shoulders lovingly looking at both.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

_**~****Chapter Seven~** _

_**The Waiting Room At Memorial**_

The Gage children, Anna B and Erica were all out of the house converging on Sumner before he could turn the car off. All of them were shouting questions at him at once wanting to know how Sydney and the baby were.

"Hey, hey, hey can I get a word in?" Sumner shouted above the din. "First guys you have a new little brother," he told Chris, Piper and Cat. "Your Dad got there just in time to deliver him. He's small because he was born so early… they are checking him out thoroughly at the hospital. If you guys get ready we can take you over there," he told them.

The kids raced into the house while Sumner grabbed hold of Anna B holding her close. Erica turned to him asking, "How's Sydney?"

"She going to be fine," Sumner answered pausing a moment before continuing. "The baby had a little breathing problem at first but the EMT were right there and looked after him…"

"He's all right isn't he?" Anna B gasped out the question.

"All the medical people thought so their main concern was getting Syd and the baby to the hospital," Sumner confirmed to them putting their minds at ease for the moment.

"I'm telling you though," Sumner went on, "I really don't know what I would have done if Gage hadn't got there. He just knew exactly what to say to Sydney and what to do… I'd never be able to do what he did."

Erica smiled remembering how Gage had coached her through and delivered Simon. "Yeah he is pretty good at getting you through it but I'll let you in on a secret Matt both Sydney and Gage admitted to Jimmy and I, Walker is the one that got them through Chris' birth. Gage confessed to me he had never been more scared in his life to hear Sydney crying out in pain like that and not knowing what to do for her. Walker talked them both through it and he was there for Piper too. Now that you've seen the miracle I'm sure you could step up to the plate if need be."

"I don't know," he hummed and hawed looking at his wife, "I think it's hospital for us."

"I second that," Anna B agreed only to be interrupted by a chorus of we're ready.

"I'm going to head for home," Erica told them knowing her kids would soon be there. "Tell Sydney and Gage I'll come by later tonight."

"Will do Erica," Anna B agreed all ready herding the girls in the car.

That had been over an hour ago and now they sat in the waiting room. "Sumner why don't you go to the nurses' station and see what you can find out?" Anna B prodded her husband.

"I'll go with you," Chris volunteered beginning to fidget and worry with all this waiting and his father not appearing.

Getting up the two of them walked over to where a nurse sat working on charts. "Excuse me," Sumner began, "We were wondering about the Gages they were brought in earlier."

"Oh yes are you family?" she asked.

"Yes they're my parents and my little brother was just born," Chris cut in.

"You look like your Dad," the nurse smiled. "They are downstairs visiting that new brother of yours in the neo-natal nursery. If you go down there you can probably see them through the window."

"Thanks," Chris replied motioning Anna B and the girls to come on. 

_**Downstairs In The Nursery**_

Sydney had just finished coaxing a burp out of Cody and handed him to Gage to hold as Jeanie pulled back curtain. He had just nuzzled the tiny babe to his chest watching his little eyes close when Syd called out, "Gage the kids".

Looking up a big smile crossed his face seeing their children standing there peering in trying to get a glimpse of their new brother. Chris was holding Cat in his arms so that she could see her little face pressed against the window pane while Piper stood with MacKenzie Anna B and Sumner behind them.

Jeanie helped Syd to stand up as Gage took Cody over as close to the window as he could without tangling the wires that were tethering him to the monitors. 

A few minutes later reluctantly the new parents tucked their son into his crib and with his arm around his wife they went to join their kids.

"So what do you think of your new brother Dakota Sydney?" Syd asked.

"Dakota Sydney," Anna B tried it on for size before asking, "What are you calling him Gage?"

Grinning Gage informed her that Dakota was going to be known as Cody getting smiles from everyone.

"He's so tiny Mom," Piper exclaimed.

"You weren't that much bigger young lady," Gage teased his daughter.

"Dad," she cried at his teasing.

"Dad," he mimicked back taking Cat from Chris. "So what do you think of your new brother Puss?"

"I want down Daddy," she cried. "I really didn't want a new brother you know," she declared tears in her eyes.

Everyone stood silent Gage finally clearing his throat saying, "Chris why don't guys help Mom back to her room Cat and I will be up in a few minutes."

"Okay Dad," Chris agreed holding his arm out for Sydney to take.

Giving Syd a quick smile he turned to walk to the end of the hall with his daughter. "What's up Cat?" Gage asked his little girl. "It was just yesterday that you told me you could hardly wait for the new baby to get here."

"I changed my mind," she told him her lower lip trembling tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We may have a bit of a problem then cause Cody is part of our family now." Gage began explaining.

Interrupting her father Cat blurted out, "You love him more then me just like you love Chris and Piper more then me."

The child was near hysteria Gage wrapping his arms around her holding her close. "Cat you know that's not true," he tried again.

"Yes it is, yes it is," she persisted the sobs almost drowning out the words.

"Cat I love you every bit as much as I love the other kids…"

"Then why didn't you deliver me?" she cried out breaking Gage's heart.

"Oh Cat Honey I didn't deliver the other kids cause I loved them more then you. I wanted Mommy to be in the hospital when she had all of you and you were the only one who did just that," he told her.

Cat wiped her hand across her face as she listened to her father. "You know that Mom and I are always getting into dangerous situations and it just seems that's what happened when it was time for the other kids to be born. There just wasn't a doctor around so I had to help Mommy bring them into this world.

You though you weren't the perfect delivery either the minute you were born they had to whisk Mommy to surgery to take a knife out of her shoulder.

Cat if there had been nobody but me with Mommy when you were born I would have delivered you too. I just felt so much better that there was a doctor there for you and I could let him do all the work while I watched and held Mom. I love you every bit as much as the rest. You know what Puss I was the first one to hold you even before Mom," he told his daughter watching her digest the information.

"I love you too Daddy," she whispered her arms tight around his neck.

"Then Cody can stay?" Gage questioned watching Cat's head bob up and down saying yes.

Daddy can we stop and see Cody again before we go up to Mommy's room?" she asked looking over his shoulder at the window of the nursery.

"I think that would be possible," Gage smiled walking back over to the window. Both silently peered in the window their eyes on Cody. He once again brought his little fist to his cheek gave a great big yawn never wakening. "I bet he snores like you Daddy," Cat informed him completely serious.

"Snores like me?" Gage asked acting totally offended

"Well you do Daddy."

"I think we had better get upstairs to Mommy before this goes any further," Gage told her tickling her side eliciting laughter.

"Daddy stop it," Cat cried as Gage grasped her tightly to her in a hug.

"Let's go see Mommy," her father whispered to her his lips at her temple.

"Okay Daddy," she whispered back.

Going to the elevator Gage pushed the button the doors opened and he stepped in Cat still in his arms.

Hitting the button for Syd's floor the doors closed Cat chatting on to Gage that she was going to help Mom with Cody. "I'm going to sing to him," she yakked on Gage only half listening he's thoughts migrating back to his wife and new son.

Suddenly the doors opened on the main level for more people to get on. Absently Gage looked out in the corridor just in time to see Ron Wilson step onto the elevator opposite them and the doors slide closed.

Just as quickly the doors of their elevator closed starting its upward motion once again. "Daddy what's the matter?" Cat questioned putting her hands on either side of his face to turn his head towards him.

"Nothing Honey," he told her turning his attention back to his daughter silently screaming at the elevator to hurry.

After two more stops the doors finally opened on Sydney's floor. Hurrying with Cat still in his arms Gage rushed to Syd's room. "Sumner I need a little help," Gage exclaimed depositing Cat on Syd's bed with her.

"What is it Gage?" Syd asked her sixth sense concerning her husband kicking in.

"I… um… that is I saw someone that need Sumner to help me identify," he finally got out. "Chris can you stay here until we get back," Gage told him as he and Sumner disappeared out the door.

"What's up boss?" Sumner asked as he followed behind Gage.

"What floor is Lorna Wilson on?" Gage questioned Sumner who had been keeping track of her condition.

"Six," Sumner answered running to keep up, "Why?"

"I saw that bastard husband of hers get on the elevator carrying a big bouquet of red roses. That's why," Gage retorted hitting the elevator button non-stop. The door opened to a small crowd of people unable to wait Gage made for the stairs at the end of the hallway Sumner right behind. 

Pulling open the door of the sixth floor both men were met by a loud scream. A young nurse her hair falling in her face holding her cheek was stumbling into the corridor. "Help he tried to kill her," she cried out pointing the opposite direction after a fleeing man. 

"It's him," Gage shouted running full force after Wilson dodging wheelchairs and people. 

Wilson turned slightly looking over his shoulder to catch sight of Gage, "Find your wife?" he gloated pushing a gurney between the two of them. 

With one flying leap Gage dove over the stretcher catching Wilson by the throat knocking him against the wall driving his fist into Wilson's big mouth. Both of Wilson's hands were grabbing at Gage's hand that was around his throat, which seemed to tighten the more he fought. 

Sumner had caught up to Gage he stood back almost in fascination watching as his boss repeatedly bring his fist into Wilson's face. As the man's head lolled to the side Sumner finally jumped in taking hold of Gage's fist stopping the next hit. "You're going to kill him Gage," Sumner cried out. 

With Sumner's words sinking in Gage loosened his grip from Wilson's throat watching the man slowly slide down the wall crumpling to the floor. Gasping for breath Gage squatted in front of Ron Wilson clutching a handful of his shirt with his fist. "The next time you raise your hand to a defenceless child or woman you remember this," Gage warned. "Because if I ever find out that you have…" he left the sentence unfinished. 

_**Sydney and Gage's ~ The Home Coming**_

Sydney had been released from the hospital the following day but Cody got to stay and additional five. The front porch was crowded with family and friends as Gage pulled into the driveway with Sydney and the baby. Lorna Wilson sat on the porch swing MacKenzie beside her. She had survived her husband's attack in the hospital; he had tried to smother her with a pillow only to be interrupted by the nurse who he had attacked when trying to escape. 

Mackenzie slipped her hand into her mother's hand holding tight as they watched the van pull in. 

Anna B, Sumner and the kids had decorated the porch and front yard with balloons, streamers and a big banner to welcome Cody home. Sydney was all ready releasing his seat belt by the time Gage got to her side of the van. Reaching in Gage lifted their son from his seat and into Sydney's waiting arms. "I love you Honey," he whispered letting his lips caress the top of her head. 

"I love you too," she murmured only to be interrupted by Cat's squeals. 

"Mommy, Mommy do you got him?" the little girl cried her excitement getting the better of her. 

"We sure do," her father answered lifting her in his arms so she could get a closer look. 

Coming around from behind the van Alex, Erica and Anna B crowded around Sydney as well as Piper, Angela and Torrie everyone fussing over Cody who slept oblivious to it all. 

"Dad," Chris addressed his father. "Aunt Julie called she said that her Robin are coming down they should be in Dallas some time tonight. She also said they have a big announcement to make and that you aren't to call her cause she's not telling you until they get here. 

"More wedding bells?" Alex asked catching part of the conversation. 

"That just might be the case but I wouldn't put any money on it this is Gage's sister Julie we are talking about," Sydney retorted with a smile. 

Suddenly feeling the attention had moved to some Aunt he didn't even know yet Cody let out a loud cry. 

"All right Cody," Gage smiled taking his son in his arms, "This is your party and you are still the star." With that Gage continued into the house with him Sydney beside them. 

The End 


End file.
